C: The Fairy Hunter's Mission
by Kasaix
Summary: Erza Knightwalker is tasked to find and eliminate Fairy Tail. She follows her orders, but sees it a shame to eliminate such sexy women, and decides to take them for herself. This is an anonymous commission.
1. Erza's Harem

It was a hunger for power and a desire to stand at the top of all that made Faust, the king of Edolas, order that all guilds be disbanded. Many tried to resist, but all fell, save Fairy Tail. They were more persistent than others, but their losses piled up before long. Erza Knightwalker took wanton glee in fighting and killing them, earning the title of Fairy Hunter and rank as Captain of the Royal Army. It was a title she took pride in, and none could question her results as she continuously proved why she was given the title. Fairy Tail members continued to fall at her blade, the magic spear Ten Commandments.

Erza Knightwalker was a true beauty of the Royal Army. The captain was a well-endowed woman with long, flowing, wavy scarlet hair with an elegant, loosely tied knot at the back and sharp brown eyes. Her armor consisted of a very provocative outfit comprising of a revealing, halter-type armor breastplate top, that left much of her cleavage and stomach exposed, with light-armored gauntlets and greaves on her forearms and forelegs, respectively, as well as her thighs. She also wore a dark bikini bottom with a piece of cloth obscuring her hips. She wears a dark scarf around her neck. A woman like her would normally turn heads, but people feared her more than they lusted after her. This would be a wise decision.

While Erza took sadistic glee in hunting members of the Fairy Tail guild, she didn't kill all of them. There were a few lovely ladies who were spared her blade, but were still well in her mercy. Erza preferred the company of women to men, and her harem of Fairy Tail criminal women grew to reach eight. Juvia, Wendy, Lisanna, Mirajane, Levy, Cana, Bisca, and Lucy caught her eye, and then she caught them. She was not a gentle lover either, but she made sure they were all properly satisfied before she was done. They complained and struggled, but it just made things both worse and better for them. She took a special interest in Lucy, her favorite girl who dared to infuriate her more than the others. Well, it was Lucy's Earth Land counterpart that insulted her, but Lucy Ashley would be a fine substitute for Lucy Heartfilia.

Erza owned a manor a few miles north of the Royal Palace. It was as imposing as a royal manor itself, white walls and brown roof tiles. Officially, the only occupants were herself and a few servants to cook and clean. What was kept off records, and perhaps a bit treasonous, were the other occupants: the criminal members of the Fairy Tail guild. Erza was absolutely loyal to King Faust, but she couldn't help herself, Fairy Tail recruited some sexy women to their ranks, and killing them would be an absolute waste. He did her job and fought them until they fell before her, then faked their deaths and secretly brought them to her manor in the Royal City. Their wounds were tended to, and she was careful not to fatally or permanently injure any of them during battle, preferring to overwhelm them with her sheer strength. Bruises and cut heal over time, especially with a healing lacrima afterwards.

The captain strolled through her doors and dismissed her servants for the day. She stood in the main hall until they all departed and closed the doors behind them before walking to her large living room. Past the couches and night stands was a special candle holder. She pushed up, making sure no wax struck her red carpet, and watched as the wall withdrew to open a secret staircase. She descended the stairs and entered a circular room made up of black marble walls, floor, and ceiling, ringed with lacrima lights, chairs, and a large bed in the center. "Now, who should I visit first?" She wondered with a wicked grin on her lips, looking at the four doors placed at even intervals around the room.

Erza kept all eight of her lovely captives hidden from all, but made sure they were well taken care of herself. Their needs were met well enough, food, water, trips to the bathroom, and so on. Their freedom and rights were non-existent, save only what Erza granted them, which wasn't much. They were her lovely toys, and she didn't want to break them too much.

Erza chose the room to her left and stepped inside, finding Juvia and Wendy right where she left them a couple of hours ago. It was a large room with a black marble floor and wooden walls. Wendy was a tall, young woman with ample breasts and long blue hair and brown eyes. She was currently tied to an enchanted wooden horse, with magical rope binding her arms behind her back, placed both above and below her ample chest, wrapped around her wrists, and wrapped around her upper thighs and corresponding ankle, with more rope around her knees to prevent any possible movement. She was made to straddle the wooden horse, digging into her slick flower as her tortured moans were stifled with a plastic bar gag. Like Juvia, she was completely naked, baring everything to their enemy and mistress.

Juvia had dark powder blue hair that has a single, large a curl that stops just above each of her shoulders, with dark navy eyes, and fair skin. She wore a miniature top hat that is an ultramarine colored that has a white ribbon tied around its base and it tilts to the right of her head. She was tied to the wall, magical rope wrapped around metal rings to hold her up. The special rope, designed to only bind and not actually harm anyone, was wrapped around her chest, both above and below her generous bust, and connected to her legs, spread and aimed upward at her sides to expose her entirely to Erza. Unlike Wendy, Juvia was made to wear a special gag, black in color, that forced her mouth open. Juvia immediately gave Erza a hot glare, mustering all her anger and hatred at the captain, and was met only with a confident smirk. "Hello, loves." The scarlet-haired knight greeted them.

The captain ended their fierce kiss and moved her hand to Juvia's chin. "No one knows you're down here. I own you, now and forever. This is your home, and I do hope you'll enjoy it here." She told the rebellious girl, moving her hand down to Juvia's chest and gently kneading one of her breasts. Erza smirked and gently teased her nipple before squeezing a bit and pulling, gaining a yelp from the wall-bound girl. "You girls make such lovely sounds." The captain praised. She leaned down and licked Juvia's other breast, teasing her nipple in her mouth, flicking it with her tongue and gently nibbling on it, making it erect. Juvia bit back her moans, not wanting to give Erza the satisfaction of hearing her voice. However, she had been with Erza long enough for the mistress to know how and when she felt pleasure, and knew exactly what points to press.

Erza moved her hand down and gently rubbed Juvia's warm and wet slit as she licked the blue-haired girl's neck, earning some frustrated moans from the criminal. Satisfied with her prep work, Erza stepped back, leaving her pet angrily whining. Erza slowly removed her clothes, an agonizing strip tease for her captive audience, baring her toned and full hourglass figure to Juvia and Wendy. Each room kept a set number of toys for Erza to use on her girls, and Juvia's room was no different. Erza picked up a dark silver-colored toy, a strap-on dildo, and proceeded to put it on like a pair of panties. "This is new, girls. It took extra time to prepare, but it will all be worth it." Erza informed them. Juvia and Wendy were apprehensive. The captain slowly stroked the toy, softly moaning as she did. "I feel what it feels. A bit more tweaking, and it'll actually work like a man's tool. Imagine that while I use it on you Fairy Tail girls." She explained. It was a new lacrima tool, not widely available. Erza heard of it and immediately bought as much as she could safely carry back to her manor. Eager to finally test it out, she approached Wendy with a grin on her lips.

Wendy was the less rebellious girl in the room. She was strong and confident, but more subdued, trying to find a tactic to break free of her bondage. Her attempts failed of course, leading her to the special wooden horse that kept her in a state of frustrated arousal. Erza removed her bar gag and ran her thumb over Wendy's lips. "I need this ready for your friends. Would you mind?" She requested, slipping her thumb into Wendy's mouth, giving the bound girl an idea of what was to come. It was no surprise when Erza removed her wet thumb from Wendy's mouth and offered her dildo. Wendy was resistant, but Erza had ways to make her cry out, such as pushing her down on the wooden horse and digging her slit into the enchanted tool. Once her mouth was open, the captain pushed her dildo into the guild member's mouth, driving it down to the base.

Erza moved her hips back and forth, using Wendy's mouth to pleasure herself and make her toy wet and slick for further use. To help Wendy herself along, she teased the captive girl's chest, fondling her ample breasts and flicking her nipples. Wendy couldn't stifle her voice, whining with each thrust and tease from Erza. She unconsciously ground herself into the wooden horse, soaking it with her juices. Juvia took immediate notice and, despite her best intentions, was both startled and turned on by the lewd performance. She felt herself grow warmer, and her juices begin to leak, with her hatred of Erza not able to stop them.

Wendy's stifled moans became more frequent as she began to move her head on her own. Erza no longer needed to do anything, merely enjoy her captive pet's efforts. The mistress decided to continue teasing and playing with Wendy's chest, delighting in how soft and warm they were, and how pleased it made her pet. Her fun was soon to end as she noticed Wendy tense up and release a long moan, soaking the horse as she climaxed. Erza pulled her toy free and watched Wendy lean forward and ride out her orgasm. The mistress grinned and leaned down, guiding Wendy's face up before giving her a warm and passionate kiss, which was eagerly reciprocated. Erza released the girl and returned her attention to Juvia, ready to use her new toy on the rebel.

Erza slowly walked towards Juvia and stood in front of her, rubbing her slick dildo against the wall-bound girl's slit, earning a few stifled moans from her. Erza smirked and slowly pushed the dildo into her pet, enjoying the mixed expression on the girl's face, showing fear, pain, and arousal. The mistress pushed herself all the way inside Juvia, hilting herself, before pulling out and pushing back in, finding a steady rhythm. Wendy took notice, and despite her feelings, began to grind herself against the horse as she watched her friend be violated by their captor.

Erza placed her hands on Juvia's hips and bucked her hips harder and faster than before, enjoying the sight of Juvia awash with pleasure and lust, seeing victory in taming the girls of that room. She gave Juvia another fierce kiss, one eagerly returned as the Fairy Tail member was lost in her pleasures. Juvia ended the kiss to cry out in pleasure, leaving Erza's lips free to taste the blue-haired girl's chest once again. Erza licked and suckled on the girl's large and soft breasts, enjoying herself as much as she ever had, especially as she felt what her toy felt sliding in and out of Juvia's flower. It was definitely a new sensation for her, one she enjoyed as she probed Wendy's eager mouth, and now deciding whether or not it was better or the same inside Juvia's eager flower.

Juvia continued to cry out, feeling a begrudging pleasure in being tied in such a manner against a wall while Erza violated her, temporarily forgetting her anger, hatred, and resentment towards the Captain of the Royal Guard. She hated that her first time was with her enemy, but all of that was shoved to the side as Erza continued to drive her wild, playing with her chest and plunging the toy into her. Erza released her chest and pressed herself against the bound girl, rubbing their breasts together as she took Juvia's lips once again, pushing her tongue into the girl's mouth. She was hesitant to leave herself vulnerable and risk Juvia biting her tongue, but she was pleased that the blue-haired girl met her actions move for move. Erza had never felt better with her pets, and looked forward to her time with them. She felt herself nearing her climax, so went harder and faster with Juvia, bringing her to her own release.

Erza ended their passion-filled kiss and cried out with Juvia, her juices flowing out with blissful release. Erza slowly pulled herself out of Juvia, shuddering as she moved. She took a couple of steps back and looked over the exhausted captive girl, grinning at her work. Making a note to compliment the developers of her new favorite toy, she returned the bar gags around Wendy and Juvia's mouths, noting how Wendy herself had climaxed a second time watching Juvia being taken, and giving her an affectionate kiss to her cheek. Satisfied with her time spent playing with Wendy and Juvia, Erza slowly walked out of their room, still wearing the slick toy, and considering who she might use it on next.

The mistress left the first room and walked into the next one, her tour of sadistic pleasure far from over. She still felt tingles from her first climax, and wanted more. The next room, similar in design to the first, had a single bed in the middle with two girls bound together: Lisanna and Levy. They were faced away from each other on their knees with the special rope tied around their thighs and wrists, connected by lacrima-powered dildos piercing their slits and asses. Lisanna was a petite girl with short white hair, blue eyes, and a slightly smaller bosom compared to the rest of her guild, with the guild mark on her left thigh. Erza had heard that Lisanna died some time ago, so she was certain that this one was from Earth Land. Connected to her was the foul-tempered Levy, shorter and with a smaller bust than Lisanna's. She had long blue hair, brown eyes, and a red bandanna in her hair. Erza enjoyed playing with her, the challenge of breaking her down was fun.

Erza ran a finger down Lisanna's body, from the back of her neck and slowly down to her cheeks, then up Levy's body. The slight touch made both girls whine, they were sensitive and struggled against their binds, which only made things worse for them. Compounding their woes were a pair of magic collars that blocked their orgasms. Erza chuckled and stood in front of Levy, smirking as Levy glared at her. She put her hand on Levy's shoulder and pushed her back, forcing the dildos into both girls and making them moan together. It was music to the mistress. She pulled Levy forward and pushed her back again, watching at the girls writhed in pleasure, with no way to feel release. Erza stopped and presented her slick strap-on to Levy. "Do a good job, and I'll reward you two. I'll let you feel that climax that is just out of reach." She proposed to her temperamental pet. Levy glared at her and grit her teeth. Erza chuckled and pushed the girl back harder this time, rocking her into Lisanna. A few more pushes and a steady rhythm made Levy forget her anger and desire only release. She hungrily took Erza's magic shaft into her mouth and bobbed her head on it, unknowingly tasting Juvia's fluids, but enjoying them nonetheless. Erza sighed in bliss and decided to give the girls a hand of her own, pushing Levy back into Lisanna before the slender-formed girl moved on her own, moaning as she sucked in Erza's toy.

Lisanna and Levy moaned, pleasure overwhelming them with each moment, but with no release in sight. "Please, take these collars off!" Lisanna begged. Levy looked up to their captor with pleading eyes. Erza smirked in reply. "Do a better job, and your mistress will see you rewarded." She promised. Levy put more effort into her work, running her tongue over the toy as she moved herself against Lisanna. The girls found a rhythm that worked for them, feeling even better, their juices spilling onto each other and the bed. Erza knew they would go mad if their release was kept bottled up for too long, and as much as she wanted to tame her pets, mind-broken girls were no fun at all. Feeling her climax nearing, Erza moved her hips in time with Levy's mouth, driving her toy deep into the girl's throat. She snapped her fingers, triggering the magic in the collars to fall off of their necks, and finally granting them the release they had begged for. All three girls cried out in pleasure and ecstasy.

Erza stepped back and removed her toy from Levy's mouth, allowing her to breathe and whine in pleasure, riding out a long-awaited orgasm. "I can be a kind mistress when you follow my orders. Remember that the next time you want to get off." She told the two girls, who were barely listening. They toppled onto their side and laid on the bed, exhausted and still leaking fluids. Erza took a step closer to them and began to play with Levy's breasts. "Small, but cute." She appraised the girl, making her moan with each touch. She moved closer to Lisanna and leaned down, giving her a gentle kiss to her lips. The move surprised Lisanna, as Erza was not known for being gentle. The wicked look in the scarlet-haired girl's eyes told her that it would be a rare moment, and that Lisanna would be in for more 'fun' later.

The next room held one of Erza's more imaginative binds. She stepped inside the room and was immediately greeted by a chorus of moans by the girls. Mirajane, Cana, and Bisca were bound together. Mirajane, Lisanna's older sister, had long, white hair, with a portion of it bound in a frontward pony tail. She had blue eyes, large breasts, and a voluptuous body. Cana had brown eyes, long brown hair, and an equally sexy body. Bisca had long green hair, purple eyes, and red lipstick that Erza enjoyed messing up. Like the other Fairy Tail guild girls, her body turned heads as well. Erza had a bit of fun and really tested the limits of the rope's enchantments to prevent damage to those bound. Mirajane was bound with rope around her ample chest, her shoulders, and legs with her arms behind her back, leaning forward on a bed. Behind her was Bisca, bound in a similar manner, but lying on her back with her legs in the air, connected to a rope that kept Cana hoisted in the air with rope tied around her arms and waist looped through a pulley, tied up just like them. All three were connected with double-sided dildos in their slits and asses. They wore no collars, so were able to climax as they wished, and given their states, they took advantage of that. Erza walked up to Bisca and pulled on the rope looped through the pulley, lifting and lowering Cana, moving the dildos in and out of the girls, causing them to moan even more.

Satisfied with her brief visit with the three, and that her system worked, she left them alone, watching Bisca move the rope herself to raise and lower Cana. Erza's last visit would be to her favorite girl: Lucy Ashley. With almost a spring in her step, she entered the last room and saw her prized pet. Lucy had brown eyes and blonde hair that is tied up with a skull hair band. In Erza's opinion, she had the most stunning body of their guild, an ample chest, soft and toned body, hips and legs to go to war over. Erza had her tied in a sitting position, almost a split with ropes tied to her thighs and looped through rings on opposite ends to keep her in place. Her mouth was kept open with a ring gag, with straps linked to ropes that kept her arms in place on either side in a folded position and aiming towards her face. A rope was tied around her hair and looped through a ring behind her, with enough space to just turn her head or nod.

Erza stalked towards Lucy, who just glared at her like the others. "Did you hear your friends? They're enjoying their time here." She teased the bound girl. Erza stood close to the girl, standing between her legs. She grinned and moved her foot forward, teasing the girl's flower with her toes. Lucy winced and bit back any sound she would make. The mistress chuckled and continued to play with her, flicking at her clit with a toe. Erza stopped her teasing and lowered herself down, sitting on her knees. She gave Lucy as best a kiss as she could, probing the girl's mouth with her tongue. After a few moments, she stopped and stared into Lucy's eyes. "You're my favorite one here. Your counterpart annoyed me, and you're similar to her. I'll make you my loyal pet soon, and we'll have plenty of fun." She promised, her fun dreams met only with Lucy's seething hatred.

Erza reached for Lucy's large breasts and teased her nipples, making them erect. The captain leaned forward and took one into her mouth, while her hand gently twisted and pulled the other. Lucy couldn't keep her voice quiet for long, giving Erza exactly what she wanted. She continued to play with Lucy's breasts for a while more, taking delight in the girl's aroused sounds. She looked down and saw the floor wet with Lucy's love juices. Erza grinned and moved her hand down below, running her fingers along the girl's flower before pushing one, then two inside her, thrusting her digits into the girl and making her cry out. Erza continued on as Lucy was bound and pleasured by her enemy. The mistress moved her mouth up again, giving Lucy another kiss as she rubbed her thumb against the girl's cit, giving her over the edge and making her climax.

Satisfied with this work as well, Erza licked her hand clean and stood up. "Perhaps later, I'll use something else on you." She planned, taking hold of her strap-on. Lucy was still riding out her climax and barely understood Erza's meaning. The captain turned about and left her favorite pet, closing the door behind her as she made her way to the bed in the center of the main room. Heaving a contented sigh, she slipped off the toy and set it aside before laying down on the comfortable bed, briefly kneading her chest and rubbing her flower, mind racing with all the ways she intended to play with her girls before taking a nap.

Despite her skills with binding the girls, Erza underestimated the Fairy Tail guild. Lucy managed to break free of her binding and slowly released her friends, all careful to not rouse Erza from her slumber. Once they were free, Lucy made her approach, waiting for the perfect moment when Erza turned over, and made a move to grab the captain's arms and quickly tie them before she woke. When she did, Erza's arms were behind her, bound tightly. She kicked off the bed, but Juvia was waiting with Bisca, quick to grab her legs and tie them off to two of the rings Erza herself installed on a nearby wall. The mistress then noticed that her pets were wearing the strap-on dildos and moving in on her. Lucy approached her and grabbed her chin. "Let's have some fun, 'mistress'. Lots of fun." She declared, giving Erza a fierce kiss. She pulled Erza away from the wall, as much as the rope around her thighs would permit. Lisanna and Mirajane moved the bed closer, allowing Lucy to pull their former captor onto it.

Wendy moved Erza on top of Lucy and impaled her on the toy the blonde-haired girl wore, making her cry out in surprise and pleasure. Juvia crawled onto the bed and straddled Lucy's head, wearing her own strap-on. Levy pushed Erza down enough for Juvia to grab hold of her shoulders and push her toy into Erza's mouth. Lucy was also able to reach Erza's chest, kneading and massaging her breasts. Levy took her own place between Lucy and Erza's legs, spreading the scarlet-haired woman's cheeks and teasing her ass. Erza was about to protest, but Juvia held her head and thrust her toy in and out of the woman's mouth. Bisca and Cana went to their knees on either side of Levy and ran their tongues along the girl's false shaft, making it slick enough for Levy's plan. It was both strange and nice to see her friends pleasuring her, but Levy wanted something else, and knew Lucy was waiting for her move. The two girls moved aside, allowing Levy to slowly push her toy inside Erza, enjoying the sound of her captor's stifled moan.

Together, Lucy and Levy bucked their hips against Erza, finding a pace that worked in the woman's holes. Juvia moved at their pace as well, taking up Erza's mouth. "These really are great. It's like having one of your own, you know?" Juvia told the girls. Lucy moaned in bliss. "Oh yeah, we're taking these with us." She agreed. Levy slapped Erza's cheeks. "Consider it payment for weeks of bondage sex." She barked. Lisanna giggled. "Definitely opened up a whole new world." She quipped. Cana gave her a cross look. "Not quite what one has in mind when one tries out something new." The lady gave a proper retort.

Lucy pushed herself up to wrapped her lips around Erza's breast, gently nibbling on her nipple as a hand moved between the woman's legs to tease her clit. Erza had never felt such things before, and despite her anger, she felt new levels of pleasure. All her holes filled by the beauties she captured. Perhaps if she managed to recapture them, it could be a regular thing. She felt her climax near, and she knew it would be big. Feeling Lucy, Levy, and Juvia pick up their pace, she knew they were getting closer. She braced herself as she felt her orgasm crash around her, moaning into Juvia's toy as her juices flowed out of her. Lucy, Juvia, and Levy cried out together, a truly satisfying climax after weeks of Erza's 'care'.

The three girls shakily moved, carefully pulling themselves out of Erza. "Oh yeah, it's their turn. Hope you enjoy yourself." Lucy snickered as Cana, Mirajane, and Lisanna moved in to take their places. Erza tried to protest, but she felt tired and was riding out her climax when her holes were taken again.

The Fairy Tail girls took their revenge, and enjoyed every minute. They retrieved their gear and made a hasty exit. However, they didn't leave Erza without a parting gift. They tied her up with her own ropes above the bed, slipping on her breastplate top, black bottoms, and purple scarf. Rope bound off her arms, wrapped around the bottom and top of her ample chest and waist. Her arms and legs were folded behind her, and she was left hanging, with a spell of invisibility and sensitivity, making every movement agonizing and arousing. They also gagged her with rope, making her unable to call for help, and with no one to locate her, at least not until her former pets made a hasty exit.

As clever and careful as Erza was, her actions did not go unnoticed. Mystogan, a mysterious member of the Fairy Tail guild, had been onto her for a couple of days. This figure slipped into Erza's manor long after the girls slipped out, and found Erza by following her stifled moans and whines. Mystogan pulled a magic staff out and removed the invisibility spell. The silver forehead protector and green mask were cast aside, revealing the enchanting features of Jellia, the lost princess of Edolas. Short blue hair, blue eyes, and the strange red tattoo above and below her right eye were there to see. Everything she wore, including the blue robe, shirt, and shorts, as well as the bandages, were there to keep her identity a secret. Erza tried to struggle free, but only moaned and made herself feel pleasure and frustration.

Jellia stepped closer to her enemy and slowly caressed the bound beauty, each touch sending shivers down Erza's spine and made her hotter. "So this is the Fairy Hunter? You look more like prey for our guild." She mocked. Jellia moved her hand down to Erza's cheeks and slowly caressed them, enjoying herself. She moved her hand between the woman's legs and rubbed her slit through the fabric of her bikini bottom, causing the woman to moan. Chuckling, the mage pushed the fabric aside and directly rubbed the captain's flower, noting how wet and aroused she really was. "I wonder if I can find a spare toy? The others got a round with you, and I'd like one as well. Maybe more, you're a true beauty." Jellia thought aloud. Erza's temper flared. She called upon her great strength and slowly broke the ropes apart. Jellia leaped backwards as Erza landed, angry and aroused by her experiences. Jellia was a fine target, and she decided to to move against her.

 **Author's Notes:** Another anonymous commission with a thing for bondage, so a huge thanks goes out to them! This time, the Fairy Tail girls are front and center, a whole lot of sexy ladies from the alternate world of Edolas. Oh, and a genderswap of Jellal at the end. I wrote up way more than was asked for, even after cutting some stuff out. Just proves how much fun I had. I hope you had as much fun reading it!


	2. Erza Vs Erza

Erza Knightwalker's rounds against Jellia were exhausting and pleasurable to both. Angered and aroused as she was, Erza took it all out on the intruder. Despite her best intentions however, Jellia slipped through her fingers and escaped. Satisfied though she was with Jellia's body, she wanted to capture the lost princess and rebuild her harem after her pets freed themselves and so thoroughly turned the tables on her. It was a new, and pleasurable, experience for Erza, but her pets escaped, and she was left wanting. The hunter took a long bath to cleanse herself and plan her next move. The Fairy Tail girls were living proof she had fabricated her progress in stamping out the dark guild, and she needed to quickly rectify the situation. Her honor and pride were on the line, not to mention her love life with sexy girls bound and ready for her use.

After her relaxing bath, Erza dried herself and dressed in her standard outfit, her halter-type armor breastplate top, light-armored gauntlets and greaves on her forearms and forelegs and thighs, bikini bottoms and cloth tied around her waist. She left her manor with purpose, to track her harem down and bring them back to where she felt they belonged. Along with her Ten Commandments spear, she brought a special smaller spear, one roughly the length of her arm, and definitely far more fun to use. Her lovely pets would certainly enjoy it after she bound them up again.

Erza dashed through the capital, eyes scanning every corner, looking for her lovely girls. Lucy would require more attention as usual. There was no doubt that she lead the escape. Imagining what she would do to the feisty blonde girl made Erza feel warm, her juices starting to make her bikini bottoms damp. She raced to the Fairy Tail Guild building at incredible speeds, halting only when she caught sight of a criminal girl. It wasn't one she was actively searching for, but Erza was glad to find her. There, standing with her sword drawn and stabbed into the ground was Erza Scarlet, the counterpart of Erza Knightwalker from Earth Land.

Erza Scarlet was Knightwalker's double in many ways, except their choice in clothing, weaponry, and their overall personalities. Scarlet's attire consisted of a custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, light and dark gray chest plate that covered her shoulders, and gauntlets that covered her hand, with her forearms exposed, a blue skirt, black boots, and diamond shaped silver earrings. She stood resolute in front of the Fairy Tail Guild building, expecting Knightwalker to come.

"They told me everything. How much you used and abused them. You disgust me." Scarlet told her counterpart, her temper flaring. Knightwalker stepped towards her other self, smirking. "Used and abused? They loved every moment. Their moans were music, their nectar flowed, and all of it for me." The captain informed her doppelganger. Scarlet grit her teeth and held her sword ready, prompting Knightwalker to draw her spear and take an offensive stance. Since her first defeat against her counterpart, Knightwalker mentally prepared herself for another conflict, forming a plan to hand her a victory. Since she was searching for her harem, the mistress had her eyes set on a new addition. Knightwalker never saw herself as such a narcissist to love herself in such an erotic way, but the idea appealed to her quite a bit. She grinned wickedly and faced her other self, ready to have some real fun.

The two dashed at one another, weapons drawn around to clash in the air, sending sparks flying. Scarlet and Knightwalker pushed against each other, finding no quarter. The girls clashed, matching one another move for move. Knightwalker kept her confident aura, waiting for her moment to strike. Scarlet was more fierce than usual, angered by Knightwalker's treatment of her comrades. This gave her opponent an advantage, able to keep her cool and recall their previous fight. The keen-eyed and skilled captain waited for the right moment, as Scarlet swung her sword down, to charge some magic into her spear and create a bright light, reflecting the light off Scarlet's own sword and into her eyes to temporarily blind her. The guild member was dazed for a moment, allowing her opponent to quickly overwhelm her, knocking her sword away and charging into her, pinning her on the ground. Scarlet winced in pain, staring daggers up at her counterpart as she straddled the guild girl's waist. With a mocking grin, she pulled out a small vial of blue liquid and quickly splashed it onto Scarlet's face, rendering her unconscious a couple of moments later.

Erza Scarlet awoke some time later, tied to the bed posts in the center room of Erza Knightwalker's hidden basement area, completely naked and vulnerable. The ropes around her wrists and ankles were of the same type that Lucy and the other girls brought with them, magic and made to prevent serious injury to those bound with them. Erza Knightwalker stepped out of one of the rooms, also completely naked, and holding the smaller unique spear, one with a blunted tip. It was black in color, and appeared more simple than anything. "Did you have a nice nap, my other self?" Knightwalker inquired in a soft tone. Scarlet grit her teeth, saying nothing to her captor. Knightwalker chuckled and stepped around the bed, circling her prey and taking in every detail and angle, comparing Scarlet's body favorably to her own. She finally crawled onto the bed and knelt between Scarlet's legs. The Fairy Tail girl gave her an annoyed look. "I'm not into girls, much less my sadistic counterpart." She stated. Knightwalker shrugged and pressed the end of her short spear to Scarlet's nose and slowly dragged in downward, over her lips, past her chin, grazing it down her neck. She moved the end of the small blunted spear down Scarlet's chest and between her voluptuous breasts, and down her toned stomach to rest on top of the girl's pelvis. She gave Scarlet a sadistic grin, telling the bound girl all she needed to know about her plans. Scarlet looked alarmed and tried to break the ropes, to no avail. Knightwalker grinned and licked her lips before lowering herself down.

The mistress ran her tongue along Scarlet's flower, gaining a surprised yelp from her. Knightwalker had tasted her own juices before, and was not surprised to find that Scarlet tasted the same. She continued to gently lap at her counterpart's slit, indulging in a level of narcissism she had never dreamed of, and the soft moans her other self made. "But...I'm not into girls...!" Scarlet protested. Knightwalker moved the small spear back up to Scarlet's open mouth and slipped it inside, running it along her tongue. Her mind in a haze of arousal, Scarlet knew what would be done with it, and complied with her other self's order, wrapping her lips around the tool and sucking on it, bobbing her head as much as she could as Knightwalker moved it in and out. The mistress made sure her tool was slick enough for what it needed to do. She slipped the spear out of Scarlet's mouth and moved herself to one side. With a hungry smile, Knightwalker slowly pushed the rod into her other self's flower, gaining a moan of begrudging approval from Scarlet. Knightwalker continued to push the spear inward, activating two traits her lacrima tool possessed: one that was immediately apparent as it began to vibrate, making Scarlet cry out in surprise and ecstasy. The other gently prompted Scarlet's womb to allow the spear entrance, sending the bound girl immediately over the edge in climax.

Erza Scarlet continued to cry out, feeling sensations in the deepest part of her body. Her eyes widened and her chest was pushed out as she rode waves of orgasms. Erza Knightwalker grinned and moved on top of her counterpart, laying on top and pushing her own slick flower against the vibrating spear, her voice joining Scarlet's. She rubbed herself against the bound girl, their breasts rubbing against one another, Knightwalker's rubbing against the spear causing it to churn Scarlet's insides, all of it made the twins continually moan together, their juices flowing out. Knightwalker leaned down and gave her other self a deep and passionate kiss, which was eagerly reciprocated. Their tongues intertwined, probing each other. It was a strange bond, and Knightwalker enjoyed it a great deal. She felt herself moving closer to her own climax and began to rub her lower half against Scarlet and the spear harder and faster, enjoying the sounds her other self made, knowing full well she had climaxed more than once by that point. After a few moments, she rode on her own climax, pleasure tearing through her body as her juices released in full, soaking her other self and the bed. She gave Scarlet another deep kiss. "You'll definitely be into girls, or at least this girl, before we're through." She breathed, kissing just beneath her right eye, one she knew to be fake.

Knightwalker spent the next couple of hours playing with Scarlet, almost easing up because she was afraid of breaking her new girl. By the time she was finished, the two Erza's were tired and satisfied, having made a mess of each other. Knightwalker kept her counterpart bound, but fetched a blanket and put it over the two as the Edolas Erza cuddled next to her Earth Land counterpart, giving her another kiss before the two drifted off to sleep. Knightwalker was content with their time, but Scarlet, despite her repeated climaxes and kisses, was not. Well, not too much. She would have enjoyed it more without the ropes and forced orgasms.

Scarlet had decided to sleep light and awoke a couple of hours later. Lucy told her that, in the event of another capture, she tucked a sharp rock near where one of her hands would be so any unlucky girl could free herself. The captured girl found the rock with some effort and cut through the rope, careful to be quiet and not rock the bed too much. Knightwalker was a powerful foe, but apparently she was a deep sleeper after some rounds of passionate love-making, allowing her counterpart to carefully cut her ropes without rousing her from sleep. Scarlet moved one of Knightwalker's arms and carefully left the bed. She took a deep breath and readied herself. She had no intention of escaping just yet. Like her friends before her, she thought the sadistic Erza Knightwalker deserved some harsh loving of her own, and with Erza Scarlet's Requip: The Knight, she would be ready to show her counterpart just how 'loving' she could be without the ropes.

Scarlet held her hands out and called forth her power, light emitting from her body. She swung her hands down and called forth her armor. Knightwalker was roused from her sleep by the display of power and leaped from the bed, standing ready. Scarlet's armor was formed and her new form of attack was apparent. She wore an outfit similar to Knightwalker's, only with a far smaller halter top and skimpier bikini bottoms. Attached to those was a blue magical dildo, similar to the one Knightwalker used on the Fairy Tail girls. Scarlet moved quickly, leaping over the bed and grabbing some rope, before moving onto her counterpart and tying the rope around her neck. She pulled her other self close and planted a kiss on her lips. "You might have been right in my being into one girl, and I'll have to ask you to take responsibility to flipping that particular switch." She stated, her toy wedged between Knightwalker's thighs, and feeling the warmth that was forming there.

Scarlet pulled her former captor onto the bed and laid her down on her back. She straddled the girl's waist and slid her toy between Knightwalker's chest, pillowing it with her soft and large breasts, before bucking her hips, making sure she pushed the toy into the girl's waiting mouth. She felt everything the toy did, and indulged in the sensations she would not feel otherwise. Feeling a sense of deja vu from the situation, Knightwalker went along with the reversal, testing the waters for a while as she planned her comeback. She held onto her own breasts and moved them about, massaging the dildo as as welcomed it into her mouth, licking and sucking on it, making it wet for when Scarlet would drive it into her. Scarlet herself saw the appear in taking her copy against her will, thought she saw how willing Knightwalker was. It was still quite arousing, making the knight moan as her other self pleasured the toy. Scarlet's magical shaft was pushed as deep into Knightwalker's mouth and throat as she could take it before being pulled out as Scarlet took her place between Knightwalker's legs.

The Fairy Tail knight used her telekinesis to tie her counterpart's hands behind her, making her almost as vulnerable as the knight was only a while ago. The former mistress didn't protest too much, almost eager to see the knight work. Scarlet lifted Knightwalker's lower half somewhat and rested it on her thigh while she plunged the dildo deep into her counterpart, forcing a lust-filled cry out of the girl. Feeling her from the inside, her tight and wet flower, nearly drove Scarlet mad with lust. She envied the tool that men were born with, and considered herself lucky to have had a magical replacement. She bucked her hips into her counterpart with reckless abandon, rocking her body with each thrust. Scarlet took hold of the rope that was tied around her neck and held onto it tightly as she thrust into her sadistic counterpart, the sounds of ecstasy now music to her own ears.

Deciding she wanted more, she turned Knightwalker onto her side and raised one of the captain's legs upward as she leaned forward and stabbed into her again, hilting herself on the girl. Scarlet and Knightwalker's juices were flowing as they continued their strange time of literal self pleasure. Scarlet held onto the rope around her other self's neck, pulling it every so often as she took Knightwalker as she pleased. The captain herself didn't mind much, finding enjoyment in losing control, especially her sexy counterpart. Finding a new side to herself, Scarlet moved faster and harder, feeling her climax build once again, and knowing full well that Knightwalker was being pushed over the edge, Scarlet reached for the small spear that pierced into her womb earlier and licked it over once again, locking eyes with Knightwalker as she did so. The bound captain was uncertain of her counterpart's plan, but was oddly aroused by the possibilities. Once Scarlet finished her task, she gently pushed the spear up Knightwalker's ass, pushing it as far as she thought necessary, before setting it to vibrate.

The bound captain cried out in surprise and arousal, easily pushed over the edge and climaxing, with Scarlet joining her shortly after. Scarlet pulled the spear free and set Knightwalker onto her back, gently laying on top of her and pulling her into a passionate kiss. "I'm not quite done with you yet, Fairy Hunter." She declared with a wicked grin. Knightwalker matched her expression with one of her own, eager to see and feel Scarlet's wrath. The knight and her counterpart spent the rest of the evening, with Scarlet in the lead more often than not. When she was satisfied, she used the same liquid Knightwalker used on her to render her unconscious. Scarlet didn't tie her counterpart up, but left her comfortably on the bed.

Weeks later, Knightwalker cut hair shorter as her own followers couldn't tell the two Erza's apart. She now wore a short bob haircut, which still made her look cute. Scarlet hid herself behind a nearby corner by the royal palace and waved Knightwalker over to her. With a grin on her lips, Knightwalker followed her into an alley and was pulled into a passionate kiss with Scarlet's arms around her, which was eagerly returned. She withdrew her short spear and activated the vibration feature and slid it under Scarlet's skirt, running it along her clothed flower. Scarlet softly moaned and gently grabbed onto Knightwalker's chest. "Your place or mine?" She inquired. The two kept their strange relationship going in secret.

 **Author's Notes:** Chapter two of the anonymous commissioner's Fairy Tail works, so another huge thanks goes out to them! This chapter had the two Erza's of Fairy Tail having some fun. So it's yuri, twincest, and whatever term used for alternate counterparts having fun. I loved it, and I hope you fine readers did as well.


	3. Erza's New Armor

Erza Scarlet had returned from her brief rendezvous with Erza Knightwalker, feeling light and giddy. It was still an odd sort of relationship to be in. For one, she didn't think she was into girls. Secondly, the girl she was with was her alternate counterpart. As odd as it was, she enjoyed herself. The girls Erza Knightwalker had kept as pets found out about the relationship, and were understandably annoyed, but Erza Scarlet assured them that things were different. Those girls demanded that they get another shot at revenge on Knightwalker as before. Scarlet decided to run it by Knightwalker first.

Erza sat down on a chair in her room of the Fairy Tail guild's temporary hideout. It was a simple room, the basic needs of a bed, dresser, and so on. She didn't need more than that, the opposite of Knightwalker's tastes. With their battle against her new girlfriend's forces continuing, The king's army was not to be underestimated, and she wasn't certain Knightwalker would join her side if Fairy Tail and the king's army waged battle. Erza decided she needed a new set of armor, something that could give her an advantage in battle. Her Requip magic would forge the perfect set of armor as she saw it in her mind. Something mighty, that would see her enemies fall before her on the battlefield. So she began to focus her power and concentrating on forging such a grand suit of armor.

The magic knight closed her eyes and focused, a serious expression on her face as she formed the armor in her mind. However, despite her best efforts, her mind began to wander, changing the dynamics of her armor. Erza Knightwalker appeared in her mind and took her, ravishing her body and making her climax over and over. Then the other girls, Lucy, Wendy, Mirajane, even Mavis and Bisca. Erza was at their mercy, and loved every minute of it. Her hands were bound behind her back with that special rope, and her holes were filled by the girls using the magical toys. Her mind was clouded by lust as the girls took her, with Erza powerless to stop them.

Erza fought her daydreaming and went back to forming her armor, using the might of dragons as a base and forming arm and leg guards of green dragon scale that reached from her hands to her shoulders, and from her feet to her upper thighs. She formed a crown on her head that had a blue-silver triangle shape pointing upward, and two silver fins, one on each side of her face. Once she finished designing her new armor, Erza stood and outstretched her arms, preparing to conjure it.

When the light of magic faded, her armor was formed, though the design was not what she was expecting. Her arms and legs were guarded, and her crown was formed as it should, but her chest and crotch armor left much to be desired. Scaled green hands with claws were cupped around her large chest, showing skin between each digit, and she was wearing nothing but a tiny thong below. Erza looked herself over and sighed, deciding that she couldn't possibly wear such armor outside. Her armors were known for showing off skin, but this was better suited for the bedroom than the battlefield. She thought for a moment about how the girls would react to seeing her in such lewd armor, about how Knightwalker would 'punish' her for being so perverted. These thoughts seemed to activate the armor's magic, and met her desires in kind.

The green-scaled armor moved on its own and shot forth numerous tendrils, pulling Erza onto the bed. Two tendrils attacked to her leg armor grabbed onto the lower bed posts and formed solid rods to keep her legs bent and parted. Her arms swung up above her head with another tendril binding her wrists together. Before Erza could call for help, a black ball gag formed and locked into place in her open mouth, silencing her. The clawed hands began to move, rubbing and massaging her breasts, flicking and teasing her nipples. Her thong reformed itself into dildos and began to tease her slit and ass. Erza tried to call for help, but could only let out muffled moans as her armor played with her body.

Erza was bound and gagged by her own magical armor, unable to focus on removing it with the dildos thrusting in and out of her at a rhythm leaving no room to focus on anything else. The scaled hands continued to play with her ample chest as well, all of the armor's efforts seemingly following what she enjoyed best. Her perverted thoughts formed the armor, not her will to succeed in battle. She understood that all too well as the armor touched all the right places to have her juices flowing. They teased and played with her ceaselessly, her chest and holes for the armor to toy with as Erza's mind clouded over with lust and arousal. All she could do was moan as her armor continued to pleasure her, unable to free herself, or even fight back. As time went on, she didn't want to do either.

She could not tell between the countless orgasms inflicted upon Erza, but hours had passed before anyone found her. Time had little meaning for the knight whose armor made a mess of her. Lucy Heartfilia, curious about where Erza was in such a dire time, had decided to peak through the knight's door and found her bound and violated by her own armor. In a panic, Lucy burst through the door and ran to her friend, who was writhing in pleasant agony as the armor continued to tease her chest and holes. Lucy pulled at the dildos and managed to remove them from Erza's hot and wet flower and ass. Then she wrestled with the hand rubbing and massaging the knight's voluptuous breasts, preventing them from teasing Erza's already erect nipples. Finally, Lucy tore apart the bindings that kept Erza in place. The knight shuddered as all the pleasure stopped. Lucy reached up and pulled the ball from her friend's mouth and watched her catch her breath, her chest heaving with each movement.

"Are you all right?" Lucy inquired, voice full of concern. She saw the sort of state Erza was in, and wondered what she could do to help. Erza looked to her and sat up, still breathing heavily with her eyes glazed over in lust. Having long since lost her inhibitions, Erza quickly grabbed Lucy and pinned her to the bed before planting a fierce and passionate kiss on her lips. Lucy tried to struggle, but it was all in vain when confronted with a terribly aroused Erza in lewd armor. The knight pushed herself up, but kept her hands wrapped around Lucy's wrists. The armor once again obeyed Erza's desires and formed more tendrils that tore apart Lucy's clothes, rendering her naked to the lustful Erza. Lucy tried to reason with her friend. "Erza? You're scaring me. Could you maybe calm down a bit?" She tentatively asked. Erza was having none of her words, desiring only her body. She laid on top of the pinned girl, pushing their bodies together, as she stole the girl's lips again.

Erza moaned into their kiss, with a startled and nervous Lucy unable to do anything as the knight rubbed their bodies together. She felt herself becoming warmer, slightly aroused as she felt Erza's breasts and erect nipples rub against her own. Erza pulled away and moved down, focusing on Lucy's chest, wrapping her lips around one of the girl's nipples while one of her hands rubbed the other. Her free hand moved down to Lucy's flower, gently massaging it. The summoner moaned in pleasure, her heart racing as she accepted that her first time would be with a girl, a mad Erza no less. "More! Don't stop!" She pleaded, feeling her juices begin to flow. With a mind clouded over by lust, Erza heard Lucy's pleas and wanted to go even more wild with her friend.

The armor moved once again, tendrils moving out and wrapping around Lucy, forming a duplicate of itself on her body. The arm and leg guards, the crown, all of it appeared on her. The clawed dragon hands formed over the girls' chests as they had done to Erza earlier, and reformed the dildos, though with one each positioned on their asses, and a third, a double-ended dildo, formed on Erza's slit. The knight realized what her armor had done, and grinned wickedly. She moved upward and kissed her new summoner lover to distract her while she positioned the dildo between them. Lucy was stunned by the armor duplicating itself onto her, and was more than a bit concerned by the phallic object that seemed to be pressing against her ass, but couldn't find a way to voice her concerns. Such thoughts vanished the instant Erza pushed the double-sided dildo into her.

Lucy ended the kiss and cried out in surprise and pleasure. Erza did the same as the dildo pushed into her as well. As if on cue, the other two toys pushed into their asses, setting off another chorus of moans. The scaled hands began to move on their chests as well, added to their pleasure. Erza thrust the toy into the two of them and gained a steady rhythm with her hips, as the dildos on their back sides moved in time with her. Lucy began to understand just how someone like Erza ended up a mess, the armor was entirely too perverted, and she was entirely too innocent to withstand it for long. The summoner moved her hands up to Erza's chest, the armor hands more than happy to move aside for her.

Lucy kneaded Erza's chest as her own was being groped by the armor. Erza picked up the pace once she knew Lucy could handle it, driving their shared toy into the both, harder and faster with each move. This in turn made the two other toys move faster and harder into them. Lucy moved her head up and began to suck one one of Erza's nipples, diving into the valley that many people admired from afar. Erza moaned as she felt the summoner's tongue and teeth move about her chest. She felt her climax building inside her, shuddering at the mind-blowing orgasm that was to come. Lucy also felt something build inside her, eager to feel what she heard was so great.

With one final thrust from each of the dildos into their holes, the girls cried out as their climaxes hit together, ecstasy surging through their bodies as they rode the current, their juices flowing out. Erza collapsed beside Lucy, breathless as she experienced yet another orgasm. Lucy was equally tired, and just as satisfied with her experience, and definitely glad she went to check on Erza. The knight's hand found its way to Lucy's, interlacing their fingers. The toys and hands stopped, letting the girls catch their breath, but they were ready to meet the demands of the knight and summoner again.

Lucy giggled and rolled onto her side, looking Erza in her eyes. "That was intense, but definitely fun. We should invite the other Lucy and Erza. I heard you were with your counterpart. I bet she'd love this." The magical girl suggested. Erza, now clear of mind, chuckled. "She would indeed, and I bet your counterpart would have a field day, given how much she enjoyed hearing Knightwalker cry when the alternate Fairy Tail had their fun with her." She agreed. Erza was surprised by how lewd she had become, and more so by how perverted Lucy had become after her first time. Lucy giggled again. "Wanna go again? This time, I control the toy, and I want you on your hands and knees." She stated, grinning with determination. Erza blinked in confusion, then sighed and nodded. "Fair enough, I did take you against your will. I will use my body to repent." The honorable knight agreed.

 **Author's Notes:** The third chapter in this story featuring the scarlet-haired knights! Another huge thanks to the anonymous commissioner for this. It was definitely a fun story to write, especially since I never considered living clothes before. It wasn't exactly my thing, but I grew to love it. I hope you enjoyed it just as much. Thanks for reading!


End file.
